


красивым куклам плакать нельзя

by marshall_line



Category: C-Pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: тэён просто красивое личико. его надо правильно подать: вот улыбка, вот слеза; передай радость, передай грусть.





	красивым куклам плакать нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [красивые куклы не плачут](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4254588) и [單](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8295802)

в дебютном клипе из тэён делают куколку: сглаживают все углы, чтобы она в них не пыталась прятаться. в дебютном — и в каждом последующем. так или иначе, тэён просто красивое личико. его надо правильно подать:

вот улыбка, вот слеза;

передай радость, передай грусть.

тэён — просто красивое личико — красивая куколка, которая умеет петь.

 

это было давно. сейчас тэён пробует быть только собой — и это почему-то (хотя причин достаточно; всех не сосчитать) слишком сложно. для неё такой маленькой и вечно напуганной. как стать сильной, как продолжать быть сильной. тэён пробует — и ей вроде бы удаётся. никто не скажет со стороны, она ведь всё ещё — так проще — куколка.

 

она помнит, как они познакомились: ты поёшь такие грустные песни.

тэён не добавила: они так похожи на мои.

на неё в ответ смотрело красивое личико (фарфоровое, кукольное). тэён тогда не знала, что это хрусталь — и он будет весь разбит (ею самой); тэён не знала, но ей было, как и в чужих песнях, грустно.

а рэйни улыбалась, чтобы не грустить.

 

тэён теперь смеётся, чтобы больше не плакать.

ей нельзя, а кому здесь можно?

 

когда тебя окружают вспышки, быстро привыкаешь быть одной из них: если загораешься, сделай всё, чтобы не погаснуть раньше других, чтобы тебя не забыли. тэён, кажется, горит и не прекращает, но от этого холодно так же, как от звёзд, которых не стало. они все — до единой — замерли бликами на коже рэйни. тэён иногда их разглядывает, не прикасается; там север.

когда рэйни её целует (осторожно, в темноте), тэён вдыхает весь этот мёртвый холод между поцелуями — и ей самой смертельно хочется разрыдаться. от того, как ей тяжело и как её от этой любви бросает в дрожь; тэён натурально морозит. а рэйни — тоже маленькая и порой напуганная (собой же) — освещает её всю мириадами погибших огней и тянется этим светом навстречу: ты его прими.

и тэён — я, может, смогу — принимает.

 

тэён не спрашивает: каково это хранить в себе мир, в котором не осталось жизни.

рэйни не скажет, только наденет маску — у тэён такая же — и выйдет на сцену, где софитов достаточно и без неё. рэйни не скажет, она споёт.

 

однажды во всём доме пропадает электричество; это застаёт рэйни врасплох. каждая точка на её теле вспыхивает — и, наверное, с улицы это кажется странным. и рэйни не знает, почему её так сильно это волнует, но ей всё ещё страшно. рэйни, конечно, не переборола свой страх перед тьмой. как она могла, как она сможет вообще.

и рэйни забивается в угол, и её трясёт, и она проводит в таком состоянии несколько часов, пока тэён не возвращается и не находит её в спальне. она стягивает с кровати одеяло и кутает рэйни в него с головой. рэйни выглядывает из этого убежища большими растерянными глазами (полными слёз). они ведь тоже блестят (уже по-живому).

тэён не говорит: тише, всё хорошо, это пройдёт.

потому что нет ничего хорошего и не всё проходит. тэён только садится рядом. этого угла им хватит.

 

лампы зажигаются утром, когда рэйни спит, и её больше это не тревожит (не должно), и тэён может сделать вид, что и её тоже. но есть ли в этом хоть какая-то правда (нет).

 

рэйни спрашивает: почему ты не ушла?

рэйни не говорит это как _почему ты осталась_.

и это кажется тэён странным, и она отвечает: нам с тобой слишком долго было так одиноко, рэйни, так одиноко. я бы не смогла опять (быть красивой куклой) точно так же, а ты бы — да?

и рэйни — во всей своей обречённой (на вечный свет) красоте — сейчас кажется по-тёплому (по-одинокому) родной; и то, как она вздыхает и как прикрывает веки, чтобы скрыть преступные слёзы (слабости), их всё равно ничто не удержит, заставляет тэён смеяться.

ей-то плакать нельзя, ей нельзя ни в коем случае.

 

рэйни целует её глаза и щёки, и губы (это всё — так _солёно_ — першит). и тэён ведь не плачет, она не плачет (нельзя).

а рэйни говорит: можно.

и тэён в поцелуй улыбается, потому что им обеим грустно.


End file.
